Rules of a Melon
by Imyoshi
Summary: Bonnie dared anyone to say anything.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

 **Rules of a Melon**

 **By: Imyoshi**

Bonnie Rockwaller liked structure—order— _rules_.

She believed in them. Lived by them. Centered her life around them.

No one at first glance would be able to notice it, very less comprehend it. In fact, she doubted even Tara understood how important to her the rules were to her. K only seemed to be able grasp the basics, maybe barely scratching more than the surface.

Though from past experience, Bonnie knew she'll never truly understand. Never.

It's not who _she_ was. Sure, Kim followed the rules, but she didn't live by them.

It's weird she knows. Actually, it's almost downright ridiculous. Nobody in the entire school would understand her if they ever discovered this particular trait she had. Well... there was one. He followed the rules just as much as she had. Even if it's a totally different set of them, he still followed.

And what really made it interesting was that they went against what she stood for.

Everything single thing.

Speaking of said person, her eyes narrowed as she watched Ron Stoppable wave to her, grinning as he passed her by in the hall.

"Later, Bon-Bon," Bonnie didn't know what was worse. How Stoppable seemed to enjoy calling her that around the entire school or that she didn't mind as much as she thought she would.

And that totally meant something!

She had just let that loser break a rule. Or more specially, she allowed _herself_ to break a rule.

She didn't know why she allowed him to continue calling her that absurd pet name. She didn't.

It's a violation of the rules—the food chain!

It didn't matter though. Stoppable would break another rule tomorrow and she'll allow it.

Why? She has yet to figure out.

...

The next time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he inadvertently touched her arm. Accident or not, she made a big deal about it and the sidekick smiled as a form of apology towards her.

She must have been sick that day. There was no other logical reason for her to just forgive him.

No other reason.

"Whatever."

...

The second time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he teased her yet again with that infuriating pet name of hers. He even laughed a little as he walked away, her group of friends giggling off to the side as well.

She had been too flustered to even call him loser.

Next time she told herself, next time.

 _Bon-Bon_!

Next time!

...

The fifth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; it was a little more appreciative. Their pyramid had fallen during cheer practice and he caught her. Her! Not Kim, but her!

She felt grateful for his actions and even wanted to almost maybe smile at him.

Instead, she folded her arms stubbornly, glaring anywhere _but_ at him.

"You can put me down now."

...

The ninth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he sat next to her when she forgot her lunch money, giving up his homemade lunch for her. Normally she would have shooed him away, not wanting to be seen anywhere near him or accepting his food.

But that 7 Layers of Heaven chocolate cake looked too good to pass up. And her stomach growled in protest of sending it away.

Traitor.

Later people would stare as Bonnie ate away at the desert, turned away from Ron at the lunch table, but still at the _same_ table nevertheless.

People knew better than to comment on it.

...

The fourteenth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he actually grabbed her wrist this time to force her to turn around, demanding an apology for K.

Bonnie had been too stunned at the actual physical touch and glare he was sending her to think right, she momentarily had a lapse and judgment and actually apologized for her heated words.

It wouldn't be until a half hour later that she realized he grabbed her on purpose, consequences not mattering at the least to him.

...

The eighteenth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; a quick hug had been involved. She had been having a bad day since the morning after her sisters tricked her yet again, messing with her alarm clock and her mom still being too clueless to actually be of any real help.

So it came to a surprise after biting off anyone's head that came within a 5 foot range of her that day, especially his, that Ron gave her a quick hug, squeezing her softly before anyone could see.

He even smiled gently at her, calling her that name again before walking off to find Kim.

It took all her willpower to stop shaking—all of it.

She never felt so warm.

...

The twentieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he came over to her house to drop off her homework. She had been sick for the day and Tara didn't want to get sick either. Apparently the loser had this fortress of immunity or whatever and volunteered to deliver it to her.

He stood there so casually, not even caring if someone she knew saw him at her house.

But Bonnie cared; she had a rep to upkeep.

Without a moment's notice, she swiped the homework out of his hands, his grin never faltering in the slightest and closed the door.

Later she would call his house and blurt out a _thank you_ before he could even say hello and hang up.

...

The twenty-fourth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he walked with her to class. Of course she ignored his attempts of conversation, even going as so far to walking a few steps ahead of him. Neither of which seemed to deter him in slightest.

When her class ended, Ron was there by the lockers, having waited for her.

She could have easily walked the other direction and took the longer way to her next class. Instead she pouted a little and walked towards him, shoving her books into his arms.

"Carry these."

...

The thirtieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; it had been at the mall inside of Club Banana. He had seen her shopping there and came to try and make small chat.

Her glare did nothing to push him away and Bonnie made no attempts to simply walk away either. He followed her all day, holding her bags for her and even listening to her rant about how Brick has been totally a jerk lately.

Ron never judged her when she looked vulnerable. Never laughed at her problems or even pretended to act liked he cared.

All he did was listen.

She liked that he could listen.

...

The thirty-fourth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he stopped by her house _again_ to see if she wanted to go to the movies since Kim, Monique, and even Felix couldn't make it.

She had stayed silent for a long time, staring at him if he had gone completely crazy. Moments later she rolled her eyes and ran off to get a jacket and pair of sunglasses.

Bonnie had nothing better to do anyways. And getting away from her sisters was always a plus.

Later when he went to get popcorn, she froze in her seat, not believing what she had done.

When he came back, popcorn and drinks in his arms, Bonnie practically whispered as fiercely as possible, almost borderline yelling really.

"This is not a date!"

...

The fortieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he had a hand suddenly around her shoulder, asking if she could help him with his English homework. Ron knew she excelled in that subject.

He even complimented at how she was even better than Kim at that class.

Alone that won her over and she agreed to come over to his house later offhandedly.

When all was said and done, Bonnie remembered that Tara had been walking along side her and turned to see her friend stunned and eyes wide.

Seconds passed and neither of the girls moved. Eventually, Tara was about to speak before Bonnie glared long and hard at her.

"Not. A. Word."

...

The fiftieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he dragged her to Smarty Mart.

Why she followed? She'll never know.

They spent the entire time arguing over whether or not Club Banana shoes and Smarty Mart shoes had any real difference between them. Bonnie made it her mission to win that fight. Ron tried equally as hard, but kept getting distracted at all the good deals around them.

At the end of the day, Bonnie felt like she won that argument... sort of.

It's hard to tell with her admiring her new Smarty Mart boots in the mirror.

...

The fifty-sixth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he invited her over to Bueno Nacho for some cheesy goodness as he so eloquently put it after school.

She had scrunched up her nose in disgust at his blunt invite, even going as so far to cross her arms and glare. Bonnie didn't even want to think about her friends behind her who most definitely heard him ask her that.

Still, she somewhat agreed, stunning her peers.

Later she couldn't even believe she had even agreed to a Naco over a salad as well, but when Kim had walked in seconds later after taking her first bite, well, K's speechless face made it all worth it.

...

The fifty-eighth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he hugged her again, this time _much_ longer in private.

And instead of being completely appalled, she hugged back, shaking just a little.

Brick had broken up with her that day, tired of her constant snarkiness. And she had felt so cold. So sad.

So alone.

A hug was just what she needed.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll break your arm."

...

The fifty-ninth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he came her house yet again and brought over ice cream and some random chick flick he secret borrowed from Kim.

Bonnie was still hurting after the break up with Brick and he probably knew that. Normally she should be caring that Ron was over by her house again, but Bonnie couldn't find the energy enough to care and invited him in.

He grinned and she found it contagious as she lightly smiled away from him. No one ever saw Bonnie Rockwaller smile—no one.

They enjoyed the movie and Bonnie enjoyed the vanilla swirl ice cream. It had helped a lot.

Ron laughed when he saw some smudges of vanilla around her cheeks and wiped them without as much as a care in the world. He didn't think anything much of, but she did.

Her face burned despite the whole tube of ice cream she ate, and Bonnie avoided making anymore eye contact with Ron, focusing solely on the movie in front of her.

It wasn't until he was about to leave, that she stopped him at the door and looked around outside before giving _him_ a hug.

"Thanks."

...

The sixty-eighth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; it had been about a month after the break up with Brick and he came up to her table during lunch to see if she wanted to do anything this week.

Her snotty friends all stared and laughed at him for his attempt at even talking to them.

She didn't.

Playing with her food, she stared off to the side, shrugging her shoulders as an answer.

No one but Ron knew that meant yes.

...

The seventy-fifth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; he snuck up on her at the park, picked her up, and balanced her on his shoulders.

Ron had then ran through most of the park with Bonnie hanging onto his head and neck, screaming.

After all the excitement, she wanted to yell at him and berate him for doing something so stupid and childish. Problem was, Bonnie had been way too busy laughing the entire time to even consider yelling.

...

The eightieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; had been a total accident. She bumped into him on the way to class, late, while he and Kim were busy talking about an mission earlier. Ron of course apologized quickly, lifting her up, totally against the rules and all.

Bonnie should've been mad, angry, anything really.

Instead after leaving, Bonnie remained standing there, wondering how tough Stoppable really was. She had run full force into his chest and the sidekick didn't even budge an inch.

It made her wonder what was under all those baggy clothes of his.

...

The eighty-third time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; she planned it. Knowing he was going to invite her to watch the new Bricks of Fury movie since K hated that movie, she agreed to go alone.

Bonnie then played out her plan at the theaters.

Demanding Ron to give her his jersey after she _accidentally_ spilled some water on her top, Ron was forced to walk around the theater and even the mall in his black mission shirt.

Sure she had to walk around in Ron's shirt, but some things needed to be done.

Sacrifices had to be made.

That entire time, anytime Ron would come in range, she would bump into him. Less clothes meant less of a border between him and skin. And each and every time, she could feel something beneath his clothes.

Eventually she got fed up and just pushed him into the mall water fountain.

When he came back up with his mission shirt all clingy, Bonnie couldn't stop her greedy grin from spreading.

"Booyah."

...

The ninetieth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; her insides warmed.

Their cheerleading pyramid fell again, and once again he caught _her_.

Held in his arms, Bonnie tried to stop the blood from rushing to her face. It almost did not seem possible.

But then Ron gave her a warm smile, and yea... it wasn't possible.

"Y-you... could put me down now."

...

The ninety-ninth time Bonnie allowed Ron to break the rules; she walked into the school with Ron holding her hand.

Bonnie dared anyone to say anything.

Food chain be damned.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** The one-hundredth time Bonnie allowed anyone to break the rules; I got to write this story.


End file.
